List of Wonderful Ones
, Wonder-Black, Wonder-Green, Wonder-Red, Wonder-Blue, Wonder-Pink, and Wonder-Yellow.]] The Wonderful Ones, collectively known as The Wonderful 100 (pronounced "One-Double-Oh") and later The Wonderful 101 (pronounced "One-Oh-One"), are a team of superheroes from all of Earth. Formed after Earth Defense War I, these 100 (later 101) heroes band together to protect the planet from any misfortune. Main Team Members *No.001: Wonder-Red *No.002: Wonder-Blue *No.003: Wonder-Green *No.004: Wonder-Pink *No.005: Wonder-Yellow *No.006: Wonder-White *No.007: Wonder-Black Minor Team Members *No.008: Wonder-Clean *No.009: Wonder-Beetle *No.010: Wonder-Rex *No.011: Wonder-Gamer *No.012: Wonder-Kungfu *No.013: Wonder-Mailman *No.014: Wonder-Toy *No.015: Wonder-Socho *No.016: Wonder-Guitar *No.017: Wonder-Vegetable *No.018: Wonder-Samurai *No.019: Wonder-Zombie *No.020: Wonder-Sniper *No.021: Wonder-Lunch *No.022: Wonder-Judo *No.023: Wonder-Pirate *No.024: Wonder-Armor *No.025: Wonder-Yeti *No.026: Wonder-Professor *No.027: Wonder-Magician *No.028: Wonder-Painter *No.029: Wonder-Chef *No.030: Wonder-Bath *No.031: Wonder-Fighter *No.032: Wonder-Pierrot *No.033: Wonder-Clown *No.034: Wonder-Shopping *No.035: Wonder-Makeup *No.036: Wonder-Pâtissèrie *No.037: Wonder-Schoolgirl *No.038: Wonder-Goddess *No.039: Wonder-Nurse *No.040: Wonder-Diva *No.041: Wonder-Tennis *No.042: Wonder-Music *No.043: Wonder-Ribbon *No.044: Wonder-Cheerleader *No.045: Wonder-Flower *No.046: Wonder-Fruit *No.047: Wonder-Ghost *No.048: Wonder-Ice Cream *No.049: Wonder-Oracle *No.050: Wonder-Babe *No.051: Wonder-Rabbit *No.052: Wonder-Kabuki *No.053: Wonder-Sister *No.054: Wonder-Witch *No.055: Wonder-Prince *No.056: Wonder-Pixie *No.057: Wonder-Dancer *No.058: Wonder-Santa *No.059: Wonder-Yang *No.060: Wonder-Diver *No.061: Wonder-Matador *No.062: Wonder-Prisoner *No.063: Wonder-Death *No.064: Wonder-Wonderland *No.065: Wonder-Astronaut *No.066: Wonder-Voodoo *No.067: Wonder-Gambler *No.068: Wonder-Vender *No.069: Wonder-Treasure *No.070: Wonder-Telephone *No.071: Wonder-Sailor *No.072: Wonder-Automobile *No.073: Wonder-Science *No.074: Wonder-Clockwork *No.075: Wonder-Art *No.076: Wonder-Jungle *No.077: Wonder-Movie *No.078: Wonder-Bulb *No.079: Wonder-Radio *No.080: Wonder-Bonsai *No.081: Wonder-Tombstone *No.082: Wonder-Cellphone *No.083: Wonder-PC *No.084: Wonder-Motorbike *No.085: Wonder-Padlock *No.086: Wonder-Beer *No.087: Wonder-Money *No.088: Wonder-Fireworks *No.089: Wonder-Toilet *No.090: Wonder-Locomotive *No.091: Wonder-Dynamite *No.092: Wonder-Rock *No.093: Wonder-Fixit *No.094: Wonder-Medicine *No.095: Wonder-Plane *No.096: Wonder-Mop *No.097: Wonder-Signal *No.098: Wonder-Measure *No.099: Wonder-Camera *No.100: Wonder-Antenna Other/Unlockable Team Members *No.101: Prince Vorkken *No.102: Chewgi *No.103: Immorta *No.104: Wonder-Red (Emeritus) *No.105: Wonder-Goggles *No.106: Wonder-Captain *No.107: Wonder-Scarf *No.108: Wonder-Gramps *No.109: Wonder-Daddy *No.110: Wonder-Future *No.111: Poseman *No.112: Wonder-Director *No.113: Wonder-Rodin *No.114: Wonder-Jeanne *No.115: Wonder-Bayonetta Rejected Designs *Wonder-Circus (an early design of Wonder-Pierrot and Wonder-Clown) *Wonder-Gymnasts 1 & 2 (an early design of Wonder-Ribbon) *Wonder-Clear *Wonder-Shadow *Wonder-Volleyball *Wonder-Orange (an early design of Wonder-Patisserie) *Wonder-France (an early design of Wonder-Green) *Wonder-Dog & Cat *Wonder-Mannequin *Wonder-Basketball *Wonder-Sweeper (an early design of Wonder-Mop) *Wonder-Medusa *Wonder-Boarder *Wonder-Aqua *Wonder-Cyborgs 1 & 2 *Wonder-Purple *Wonder-Mummy *Wonder-Sand *Wonder-Soccer *Wonder-Fire *Wonder-Angel *Wonder-Copy (possibly unseen) *Wonder-Acrobatics *Wonder-Spaceman *Wonder-Princess *Wonder-Gold (an early design of Wonder-Money) *Wonder-Silver *Wonder-Planet *Wonder-Brown *Wonder-Wing *Wonder-Cupid *Wonder-Tamer and Tiger *Wonder-Centaur *Wonder-Cleopatra (an early design of Wonder-Goddess) *Wonder-Magnet *Wonder-Poison *Wonder-Ice *Wonder-Digital (an early design of Wonder-Black) *Wonder-Stone *Wonder-Rider (an early design of Wonder-Motorcycle) *Wonder-Ninja (an early design of Wonder-White) *Wonder-Liquid *Wonder-Satan *Wonder-Beast *Wonder-Homerun *Wonder-Opera (an early design of of Wonder-Diva) *Wonder-Metal *Wonder-Skeleton *Wonder-Timer *Wonder-Snowman (an early design of Wonder-Yeti) *Wonder-Fairy (an early design of Wonder-Pixie) *Wonder-Smoke *Wonder-P Trivia *Even though the game is called The Wonderful 101, there are only 100 Wonderful Ones to be found, hence the team name 'Wonderful 100'. The title is referenced in two ways: all of the Wonderful Ones plus the player ("I knew we were forgetting someone: you."), and later when the team name is changed to the Wonderful 101 after Luka joins and becomes Wonder-Goggles in the Epilogue. *The Wonder-Masks look extremely similar to the mask worn by DC Comics superhero Batman. Category:Lists